Pencuri
by Kira Naka
Summary: Miyaji-san hampir mencuri segalanya yang ada pada diriku, bagaimana jika suatu saat nanti aku kehabisan sesuatu untuk dicurinya? Apakah ia akan membuangku begitu saja? / Inspired by a doujin, enjoy / sedikit aroma citrus di dalam sini ;3 / Miyaji x Takao / R&R onegaishimasu


**_Disclaimer: _**

_Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

_Cover it's not mine_

**_Rate:_**

_T+, a bit citrus flavor~_

**_Warning:_**

_A bit OOC, Yaoi, Sho-ai, male x male_

_Based on a doujin dengan banyak perubahan dimana-mana_

_Enjoy~_

* * *

"Miyaji-_san_…"

"Takao? Kenapa masih di sini?" Miyaji menatap adik kelasnya yang kerap kali kena omelannya. "Kau tidak bersama Midorima?"

Takao menunduk dalam-dalam, sedangkan di sisi lain Miyaji menatapnya dengan heran. Oh, ayolah, si ceria dari Shuutoku ini tiba-tiba menjadi seperti anak kucing yang manis! Bukankah itu langka?!

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu…"

Miyaji menatapnya dengan tidak sabar. "Ada apa? Cepatlah bicara, aku ingin pulang segera!" Atensinya kini menuju ke Takao sepenuhnya.

Takao meraih tangan Miyaji, dan untungnya Miyaji masih mau bersabar. "Aku…" Kata-katanya tertahan, seperti ada sesuatu yang tersangkut di tenggorokannya. "… m-me…"

"Cukup." Miyaji menepis pegangan tangan Takao dan berbalik badan hendak pulang. "Aku pulang."

"Miyaji-_san_…" Takao mengepalkan tangannya, mencoba mengumpulkan semua kekuatannya untuk… kau tahu maksudku, kan? "Miyaji-_san_, aku menyukaimu!"

… dan itu cukup untuk membuat Miyaji mengurungkan niatnya untuk kembali ke rumahnya.

"Hah?!" Miyaji mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau tahu kita ini—"

"Aku tahu!" Takao memotong omongan Miyaji. "Aku tahu kita sama-sama laki-laki! Tapi, apakah itu salah?! Maksudku, aku tahu—"

Takao bungkam. Bukan, tak mungkin Takao bisa kehabisan kata-kata. Itu mustahil…

… lain cerita jika ada sepasang bibir kini menahannya untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata.

Tak lama berselang, Miyaji melepaskan ciumannya dari Takao, disusul dengan seringai tipisnya. "Hei, kenapa kau memasang wajah bodoh seperti itu? Apa itu…"

"… ciuman pertamaku." Tatapan Takao menjadi kosong. Jemarinya menyentuh bibirnya, yang baru saja dicuri ciumannya dari Miyaji.

"Benarkah? Aku jadi tidak enak…" Miyaji menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan memalingkan wajahnya ke sembarang tempat, asal bukan ke wajah memerah milik adik kelasnya yang ternyata kalau diperhatikan manis juga.

Takao menggeleng kencang, lalu menubruk tubuh Miyaji dan memeluknya erat. "Tidak perlu merasa seperti itu…" Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya yang memerah dalam pelukan. "Kau tahu, aku tak pernah serius seperti ini dengan orang selainmu, Miyaji-san."

Miyaji mengusap surai raven tersebut dengan lembut. _Tak ada salahnya mencoba menyukai anak ini._ "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau sekali lagi?" Tanyanya dengan seringai.

Takao mengangguk pelan dengan senyumnya yang cerah, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah kakak kelasnya itu, dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

.

.

.

_Miyaji-_san_ selalu mencuri apapun yang ada padaku…_

"_Ya-yamette…_"

_Ia mencuri perhatianku…_

"Aku tak akan berhenti…"

_Ia mencuri hatiku…_

"_M-mou… _khh…"

_Ia mencuri ciuman pertamaku…_

"Berteriaklah lebih keras, aku menyukainya…"

_Ia bahkan orang pertama yang menyentuh tubuhku…_

_Aku…_

_Hampir memberikan segala yang ada padaku dan membiarkannya dicuri Miyaji-_san_..._

"Ahh… aku mencintaimu, Miyaji-_san…_"

Miyaji memeluk erat tubuh polos Takao. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Takao."

_Ah…_

_Jika suatu saat nanti, aku kehabisan sesuatu untuk dicurinya…_

_Apakah ia akan membuangku begitu saja?_

.

.

.

"_Nee_, Miyaji-_san_…" Takao menatap Miyaji yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Hn?" Miyaji mengeringkan rambutnya sambil melirik ke arah Takao yang sedang tengkurap dan hanya tertutupi oleh selimut sampai punggungnya itu.

Kini mata Takao menatap lurus, tak ingin menatap mata Miyaji yang baginya selalu mengintimidasi itu. "Kalau suatu saat nanti kau bosan denganku, lebih baik kau bunuh saja aku." Ucapnya dengan raut polos.

"Hah?!" Untung saja Miyaji belum meminum minuman yang sedang dipegangnya. Ia bisa saja tersedak. "Apa-apaan ucapanmu itu?!"

"Daripada aku dibuang ataupun ditinggal olehmu, aku pasti akan merasa sangat kesepian, jadi aku menawarkan pilihan lain." Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal yang ia peluk erat. "Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu, Miyaji-_san_…"

Tiba-tiba sebuah botol minuman mendarat mulus tepat di atas kepala Takao. "_Itta—_"

Lagi-lagi.

Lagi-lagi Takao terbungkam oleh sepasang bibir itu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, bodoh?!" Bentak Miyaji setelah melepaskan ciumannya. "Kau ingin aku menjadi pembunuh?!"

Takao terbengong sebentar, "Jadi itu yang kau khawatirkan?"

"Bukan hanya itu! _Mattaku_…" Miyaji menepuk dahinya kesal. "Berhenti berbicara soal ini! Jangan sok tahu kalau aku akan bosan denganmu atau tidak, kau bukan diriku!"

"Tapi…"

"Diam…" Miyaji menarik wajah Takao agar mendekat. "Akan kubuat kau diam…"

.

.

.

_Dia bahkan mencuri…_

_Mencuri semua kata-kata berisik yang biasa kuucapkan…_

_Mencuri kemampuanku berbicara…_

_Kalau aku menawarkan seluruh nafasku, apakah aku tak akan bisa hidup denganmu?_

.

.

.

Baiklah, kita akan biarkan Miyaji dan Takao melanjutkan kegiatannya.

_"Ahhn~"_

Mari kita tutup tirainya.

.

.

.

* * *

_Owari._

* * *

_First fic in KuroBasu fandom~_

Mungkin acak adut, emang iya /plak

Cuma mau ngucapin makasih buat yang udah baca ;3

P.S: Yang punya doujin atau FF tentang HayaMiya bagi dong /nak


End file.
